Woodbury Keep
The Keep at the village of Woodbury is a three-story structure with stone walls and two towers, one as a stairwell and the other as additional room space. Layout: First Floor 1. Main Gate: A set of two wooden doors, each nearly five feet wide and ten feet tall, are set into the walls to provide some measure of security within the keep. Once closed with a drawbar across them they can hold off an enemy attacker for sometime. Once Owen became lord of woodhaven he had the portcullis repaired and reset. Each night the doors are closed but the portcullis is only closed in times of emergency. 2. West Guard's Room: The room is 10x15 and is furnished as a bedroom for two guards that stand watch over the keep's main gate. There is a small table and benches enough for four to sit for their meals. Two beds set against opposite walls with small tables set between them. A small iron brazier sits in one corner of the room during the winter months to drive off the chill of the stone walls. 3.: East Guard's Room: The room is 10x15 and is furnished as a bedroom for two guards that stand watch over the keep's main gate. There is a small table and benches enough for four to sit for their meals. Two beds set against opposite walls with small tables set between them. A small iron brazier sits in one corner of the room during the winter months to drive off the chill of the stone walls. 4. The Hall: The room is 30x45 with a large fireplace set into the back and is funished with a pair of long wooden tables down its center along with benches to seat forty. The head table, set on a wooden dias set only three steps higher than the main floor is set with only five chairs - the center being the largest and reserved for the lord of Woodbury. 5. Matron's Room: '''The room is 10x30 and is furnished as an room for the sargent of the watch. A desk and chair sit along the back wall with a single chair. A bed, wash stand and dresser stand nearby. 6. '''Kitchen: The room is roughly 15x25 with enough furnishings to supply a small kitchen. A single table fills the center of the room with a wash basin tucked in one corner and the hearth in the other. A large trap door set into the floor covers the stairs to the basement pantry where perishable items are kept in cold storage. 7. Anteroom: This room houses the circular stairwell that leads to the upper and lower floors of the keep. in the southern corner of the room is a small closet that is used for cleaning supplies. It is also where two twig brats sleep. 8. 9. 10. Study: This room is roughly 25x35 and is furnished as the lord's study. A large map of the local terrain is set upon the north wall with a large table-desk set towards the rear with a large chair behind it and two smaller chairs opposite the table. A small couch is set near a warming hearth in the west wall covered with a patchwork blanket. The table desk has a portable writing desk open on it with a box of loose, blank pages of paper beside it. 11. Sargent's Room: The room is 10x20 and is furnished as an room for the sargent of the watch. A desk and chair sit along the back wall with a single chair. A bed, wash stand and dresser stand nearby. 12. Steward's Room: The room is 10x20 and is furnished as the room of the keep's steward. The room is furnished with a desk and chair with a single bed, dresser and wash stand. Layout: Second Floor Layout: Master Bedroom The master bedroom is located on the second floor of the keep and has been devided into two basic areas: the sleeping nook with the bed and the common area. The sleeping nook is situated upon a raised, wooden platform that steps it up a full two steps above the cold, stone floor of the keep. The sleeping nook is then separated from the common room by a large, green curtain of a light weight material. The curtain is essentially there to provide privacy and some portion of light control within the platform. The bed is situated centrally with a night table to the right with a small lamp on it and a chest in front of it. To the left is a thick woolen carpet and a narrow, arrow-slit window that lets in fresh air and light. The common room has a hearth, a central table with two chairs, a wide bookshelf and a small desk in the corner. The whole space allows the master of the village some privacy when he may wish to work on something late into the night without disrupting the operations of the staff. 'Concept Images' Woodbury-keep=3d-03.png Woodbury-keep=3d-02.png Woodbury-keep=3d-01.png Category:Village/Woodbury Category:Fortification/Keep Category:Keep/North Marches Category:Feature/Woodbury